


Forced March

by XLR



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Body Paint, Gen, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XLR/pseuds/XLR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy has a memorable Brazilian vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forced March

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Party II: Electric Boogaloo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/417143) by [XLR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XLR/pseuds/XLR). 



Jane was dozing lightly in the hotel room when Roxy burst in with their ectosiblings in tow, tooting a silver apito and carrying a backpack, visibly heavier than when she had left. Jane groaned and pulled the covers of her bed over her head.  
   
        Roxy put her head right next to Jane and blew the whistle three times in quick succession. "Po-tee-weet! Get up, the parade's going to start in, like, three hours and we need to get ready."  
   
        "Knowing how you usually get ready, I think I can relax for a bit," Jane said, sitting up in the bed. She cast a weary eye towards the rucksack. "Are you sure you have enough "supplies" for tonight?"  
   
        Roxy chuckled as she produced some cachaca from the backpack, the rum sloshing around in a half-filled bottle. "Yeah! But that's not all I brought," she handed the bottle to Jane, who took a swig as Roxy rummaged through her backpack again, this time taking out a round vial of light blue substance. A label on it said BODY PAINT in neon letters with a black background.  
   
        "Roxy says that you have to be in costume to go to the parade," Jade said.  
   
        "And?" Jane said, her brow furrowing.  
   
        "In case you haven't noticed, we lack the proper accouterments," said Rose.  
   
        "And?" Jane said again, this time exasperated.  
   
        "I had the genius idea to paint ourselves for our costumes!" Roxy said, almost squealing as Jane sighed.  
   
        "Okay, pass me the black paint," she said as Roxy reached into her bag once more, procuring a vial of jet-black substance. Jane took the container, dipped a single finger into the oily goop and rubbed some lines on her face. "There, a kitty cat. I'm going to continue taking a nap now, wake me when you're ready," she said, yawning.  
   
        She woke to the sound of the girls giggling, and someone's hands petting her breasts. She rolled out of the bed as fast as she could. "What the hell!?" she exclaimed as Roxy burst into full laughter. She was naked, as well as Jane and Jade. "What the actual hell, Roxy?" Jane yelled, tossing a nearby bra at her.  
   
        "Like I said, we need costumes to go to the parade. I was just getting you ready," Roxy said as she stifled another bout of laughter. Jane looked at herself. Her curves were covered in light blue paint that cut off sloppily at her wrists and plump thighs. Her stomach was white, almost like an apron. "I was going for 'Sexy Cat Maid'," Roxy said before laughing uncontrollably. "I'm surprised! For someone who's supposed to be on the watch for assassins all the time, you sure do sleep hard. Almost like you were drunk or something," she said as she gestured to the bottle of Brazilian rum, now empty. Roxy laughed again, her small breasts bouncing as she gasped for air.  
   
        Roxy looked a hot mess. Paint of all colors covered her slim body, reaching up to her neck and covering her feet and hands. It was like a rainbow was thrown into a wood-chipper. Jane put her hands on her hips. "And what are you supposed to be? Unicorn poop?" she asked.  
   
        "I am Art," she said, raising her arms with an exaggerated flourish, sniggering as Jane sighed again.  
         
        "We should go, the streets will be swamped once the parade starts up," Jade piped up. Jane noticed that she was dabbing at her face with a makeup wedge,  her body and face mottled brown with white along her sides, on her nonexistent chest and butt, and on her eyes. Jade looked at Jane with an "I know you're staring"-look that must have been practiced just for such an occasion. "A deer, they're everywhere on the island," she said before Jane could ask. "Oh, and I looked up some makeup tutorials on the Internet," quashing Jane's other question. Jane decided right then that she really didn't like her ecto-daughter.  
   
        Meanwhile, Rose dexterously rubbed her hips, leaving trails of gold that matched the trim on her shoulders and smallish breasts. Jane had to look closely to figure out that rose was naked like everyone else, and not just wearing a bra and panties. Her crotch and nipples were covered in royal purple. She seemed engrossed in getting the details right. Then suddenly, she looked at the others. "I'm ready," she said matter-of-factly.  
   
        "Okay, okay, let's go!" Roxy said, grabbing a reluctant Jane and ushering the other girls through the door and into the elevator. The elevator doors slid closed, and Jane started to panic.  
         
        "Oh god I can't go out there, can't you see Roxy what if there are boys out there what if they see the scar I got when I fell out of the tree oh god Roxy what if Jake is there what if he's there with Dirk and oh god oh god," Jane began to hyperventilate as the elevator dinged once. "Oh god I have to get out of here I'm going back to the room I'm going to the room I'll see you guys later bye," she said as she started to dash out of the elevator, jostling the old lady that was waiting for the lift.  
   
        "No, Janey, we are going to the parade," Roxy said as she grabbed Jane by her hair and dragged her back into the elevator. "Sorry, granny," she said to the old lady, who nodded in acknowledgment as she hobbled into the elevator.  
   
        The lift descended, the only sound the hum and hiss of hydraulics. The old lady looked at Jade and smiled genially. "Tienes un bonito traje, chica," she said, admiring Jade.  
   
        "Gracias," she said as she faked a curtsy.  
   
        The octogenarian took this as a sign that the four spoke fluent Spanish and started to babble on about something, but none of the girls could really understand what she was saying. Everyone except for Jane smiled and nodded, laughing when they thought it was appropriate.  
   
        Jane looked like a prisoner heading towards her execution. She leaned against the wall of the elevator and watched the numbers decrement, sighing occasionally, which prompted a subtle yank from Roxy.  
   
        Before they knew it, the elevator ground to a halt. The doors slid open again, revealing the lobby of the hotel. "¡Adios, chicas!" said the lady, waving a wrinkly hand as she hobbled through a side exit. Roxy released Jane and shepherded her outside into the crowded streets while Rose and Jade followed closely behind.  
   
        "If we get separated, we will meet back here at midnight." Rose said. Shoulder to shoulder, the group navigated the crowded streets, looking for the parade route as the sun dipped behind the buildings. They looked for strangely dressed people, following them until the trail went cold.  
         
        These times were the worst. While Jane had resigned herself to her fate, and walked out in front with her arms covering her chest, when they were aimlessly walking around, she became increasingly aware of the people looking at her. While she noted that not all of the stares were ones of disapproval, and some men even whistled at her, Jane's face was red the entire time.  
   
        After two hours of aimless wandering, Jade was fed up. "Where the hell is this parade anyway, Roxy?" she asked.  
   
        "Um. Well. Uh, it's in Rio?" Roxy said, cluelessly.  
   
        "Oh, great," Jade said. At this, Jane lost it. She laughed uncontrollably, drawing even more attention to the group.  
   
        "Oh god, seriously? You drag me out here in my skivvies to go to some cockamamie parade, and the parade doesn't even exist?" Jane grasped her sides as she gasped for air. "That's classic. You got me, Roxy, you really got me!"  
   
        "But there really is a parade, you gotta trust me!" said Roxy as she looked around for someone who looked like they understood English. "Hey you!" she yelled at a man in a business suit, who looked like he was trying to avoid looking at the pack of nude teens.  
   
        "Ah, Don't speak English," he said in near-perfect English as he hurried off.  
   
        "It keeps getting better!" Jane squealed, her large breasts jiggling as she laughed harder.  
         
        Roxy started yelling at a little girl staring at the scene unfolding. "Little girl! El Parade-o! Do you know?" she said, gesticulating wildly.  
   
        "Jesus Christ, Ro-lal, they don't even speak Spanish here!" Jane collapsed in laughter.  
   
        "Come on Mom, we'll go back to the hotel and get directions," said Rose as she started pulling her multicolored ectomom away from the growing crowd.  
   
        It was late by the time they found their way back to the hotel. The night clerk stared into the empty space in front of him listlessly as the four walked in. He regarded them with a short nod, and then continued to stare at them as they made their way across the lobby and into the elevator.  
   
        Jane started laughing again once the doors closed. "What now? What could possibly be funny right now?" Roxy said.  
   
        "Oh you'll see," she said.  
   
        The elevator reached their floor, and they filed out wearily. Once at their room, Roxy realized something important. "The keys."  
   
        "The what?" Rose said.  
   
        "The keys to our room! We don't have them!" Roxy panicked and slapped her thighs, checking her nonexistent pockets for the missing keys. Jane smiled the widest shit eating grin ever, much to Roxy's dismay. "What!?"  
   
        Jane didn't say anything, just tapped Jade on the shoulder, who then turned the handle and opened the door. "Oh," said Roxy.  
   
        "Oh, indeed," Jane said as she walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> http://xtralargerobutt.tumblr.com/post/24826713795/forced-march-post-mortem


End file.
